


Bucky Bear wears Eyeliner (Unfinished First Draft)

by TataMoon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger work at the mall, Avengers group chat, Fluff and Crack, I wasn't planning on writing anything so don't read this looking for structure, M/M, Mall AU, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Natasha Is a Good Bro, On Hiatus, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Bucky Barnes, Shifting in Format, Texting, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, it's all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataMoon/pseuds/TataMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been working at Build a bear workshop for more than a year now, and almost considers quitting when the mall decides to open a Spencer's right across from it. It seems like the dumbest idea to have horny teens around hyper toddlers. But when it opens he’ll just have to deal with it.<br/>(This is a texting fic where Steve works at Build a Bear with Sam, and tries to develop a relationship with the hot punk at Spencer's. While getting shit advice from the group chat. Avengers working at the mall. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth to Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Sam - Build a Bear Workshop  
> Bucky and Wade - Spencer's  
> Tony and Rhodey - Apple store  
> Bruce and Wanda - Teavanna  
> Thor - Pacson  
> Natasha and Loki - Starbucks  
> Clint – Sephora  
> Scott and Peter - Gamestop  
> Vision - Barnes and Noble
> 
> ( I put Natasha in Starbucks, because Scarlett's character in Ghost World acted so much like Nat would if she worked there. Plus Clint works at Sephora since Jeremy Renner used to be a makeup artist.)

This area of the mall is like a little family, and new stores always get the run down. So Steve tells the group about the opening, and makes it his duty to introduce the new editions to the way things work here. The short walk across the stores does make Steve a little nervous once he sees what Spencer's is like. He soon becomes the odd one out with his bright work uniform on contrast to the dark urban feeling of the spacious store. While still taking in his scenery a boy that looks slightly older then himself looks up from the hats he’s unboxing to Steve’s bewildered state. “Hey man, welcome to Spencer's is there anything I can help you with?” For a moment Steve just needs to soak this in.

“This boy is beautiful ”, he thinks to himself.

The boy has his long dark brown hair put up in a sloppy bun, where Steve can see red peak from the ends of his hair. The boy is wearing a worn gray Sex pistols tank top, ripped black skinny jeans, and old black converse. Then he notices the eyeliner that makes the boy’s gray eyes pop . There’s also three black studs coming from his left ear. “Um hello, Earth to teddy bear.”, the boy waves a hand in front my face. Steve didn’t even notice that the boy stood up from the box he was occupied with. “Oh I’m sorry, my name’s Steve, and I wanted to welcome you to the lower wing of the mall!” The punk looks at him like he had a third eye. “Well Steve I’m Bucky, and I don’t want to be rude. But why are you giving me in introduction? Most of my past "mall neighbors" didn’t even know I existed.”  
“Well Bucky that’s how our floor is special, every other store has one or two people that are apart of the little family. There’s Tony and Rhody from the Apple Store, Bruce and Wanda from Teavanna, Natasha and Loki from Starbucks,Sam who works with me, Thor from Pacson, Clint from Sephora, Scott and Peter from Gamestop, Vision from Barnes and Noble,and now there’s you.”

“So what now,I’m gonna have to go through with some shitty initiation? Gonna make me streak in the parking lot?” Bucky says with a smirk on his face. “W-well no, we always add new people to the group chat.” Bucky gives Steve the most amused smug face he's ever seen. "So you just want my number?, can't you get to know me a little?" "We-Well that's kinda of the point, and the group kinda wants to meet you." Steve pulls out his phone and turns it on to prove his point.

*Bad Bitch Squad and Steve (185 unread messages)* 

"I hate it when they change the names" Steve says with a sigh. "No I like it, here's my number" After exchanging numbers and leaving to finish his work Bucky says, "See you later Steve, or should I say in the group chat." As Steve walks back to his own job he has to think to himself,"What have I gotten this boy into?"


	2. Before Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This what the group chat has to say before and during Steve's encounter with Bucky.  
> (I kind of owe this idea to @AllonsyAlonso's fic team slay. I loved her texting crack so I thought what would this be like if they worked at the mall in their twenty's. Exception Peter who is like 15 in the fic.)

Group Chat: Peter's Babysitters

Peter: HEEYYY I'M NOT A DAMN BABY  
Big Bird: Who changed the chat name?  
Big Bird: WHO CHANGED MY NAME!  
VAniLla SeX: That's what you get for changing my name  
Starbucks Slave #1: Guys this is stupid. I wanna know why Steve DOESN'T like his user tho.  
VAniLla SeX: Nat you know it's inappropriate  
Green tea: I think it's kinda funny  
Irondick: BURN, EVEN BRUCE THINKS IT'S FUNNY  
Scarlet Bitch: SLAY BRUCE SLAY  
Goldilocks: NICE BURN FRIEND BRUCE  
Starbucks Slave #2: Thor stop giving out my number  
Goldilocks: BROTHER STAY MY FRIENDS ARE QUITE AMUSING  
*Starbucks Slave #2 leaves chat*  
Goldilocks: :'(  
Vistaprint: Thor it seems Loki has locked himself in the Barnes and Noble bathroom with the Princess Diaries  
Starbucks Slave #1: He has to stop doing that  
Big Bird: Y'all They're opening a Spencer's across from Steve and I  
Irondick's sidekick: OMFG  
Scarlet Bitch: Steve is gonna have a stroke  
Our baby: 0-0  
Irondick: I wanna hold Steve's casket  
Green Tea: Oh god  
Vistaprint: Oh dear  
Spicy Boi: Ima just watch  
Starbucks Slave #1: STEVE WHERE ARE YOU  
Starbucks Slave: WHERE IS STEVE SAM  
Big bird: Doing his job  
Green Tea: Does he know about Spencer's  
Big bird: Yeah he's being too calm tho  
Death by Dildos: I'm not dead  
Death by Dildos: STOP CHANGING MY DAMN USER  
Irondick: Language  
Scarlet Bitch: Language  
Starbucks Slave #1: Language  
Big bird: Language  
Our baby: Language  
Irondick's sidekick: Language  
Goldilocks:Language  
Green Tea: Language  
Vistaprint: Language  
Scarlet Bitch: OHHH EVEN VISION AND BRUCE SAID LANGUAGE, BURN BITCH  
Starbucks slave #1: SLAY BOI SLAY  
Spicy boi: lol  
Vistaprint: I thought you were just watching Scott?  
Irondick: SAVAGE MASTER VISION STRIKES AGAIN  
Big bird: SPICEY BOI NEEDS SOME ICE FAM  
Our baby: Shit this is too much  
Boi needs some ice: :(  
Boi needs some ice: YOU CHANGED MY USER TOO :'(  
Death by Dildos: *Sigh*  
Death by Dildos: I think they have the employees unboxing stuff in there  
Green tea: Steve go recruit for us  
Death by Dildos: Isn't the group chat big enough  
Scarlet Bitch: BOO STEVE BOO  
Irondick: Steve's too pussy for us guys  
Too pussy for Spencer's: Fine I'm going  
Too pussy for Spencer's : I'm so done with you guys  
Starbucks slave #1: I did that one  
Big bird: REPORT TO HEAD QUARTERS STEVE HAS GONE INTO SPENCER'S  
* Chat name is now Bad Bitch Squad and Steve*  
Irondick's sidekick: I pray for him  
Green Tea: Lord please bless Steve Roger's soul so our predictions don't come true on this fateful day.  
Scarlet Bitch: Amen  
Goldilocks: Amen  
Vistaprint: Amen  
Irondick's sidekick: Amen  
Irondick: I'm an Atheist  
Starbucks Slave: TONY STFU  
Starbucks Slave: Amen anyway  
Our baby: Amen anyway  
Big bird: Bless his soul amen lordy jesus  
Irondick:Sam attention whore much  
Big bird: OH MISTER ATHEIST GOT BEEF?!?!?!  
Bitch AsS aTHeiSt BoI: BITCH FUKIN FITE MEH  
Big bird: BOOM  
Our baby: AAAYYYYEEEE  
Goldilocks: FRIEND TONY WILL NEED ICE FOR THAT WOUND  
Bitch AsS aTHeiSt BoI: Ya know what i'm going to work!  
Starbucks Slave #1: OPPONENT HAS LEFT THE MATCH  
The new Irondick: Tony is actually DOING work now  
The new Irondick: AAYYEE I'm IRONDICK WOOHOO  
Goldilocks: YOU DESERVE IT FRIEND JAMES

Vistaprint: Natasha and I have gotten Loki out of the restroom  
Starbucks Slave #1: With force  
Goldilocks: IS MY BROTHER ALRIGHT  
Starbucks Saint: He's been living off the whipped cream and princess diaries for two hours, so he's good enough to not get fired  
Green Tea: Sometimes I wonder how none of us haven't gotten fired yet, but then again today is Wednesday  
Starbucks Saint: Ikr like who comes the for anything on a Wednesday other than adults?  
Scarlet Bitch: umm us for work  
Goldilocks: Tru  
Big Bird: REPORT TO HEADQUARTERS I'VE BEEN WATCHING STEVE AND HE'S JUST STARIN AT THIS PUNK DUDE  
Green Tea: That's so Steve it's sad  
Scarlet Bitch: The question is...is the dude hot  
Starbucks Saint: MY BABY BETTER NOT FUCK IT UP  
Big bird: REPORT THE DUDE IS HOT AND HE'S SMILING ALL SMUG AND SHIT AT STEVE  
The new Irondick: Ohh get you some Rogers  
Big bird: HOLY SHIT STEVE GOT HIS NUMBER EVERYONE ACT COOL  
Goldilocks: I think we're all cool :)  
Scarlet Bitch: AWW THOR YOU'RE SUCH A CINNAMON ROLL  
Starbucks Saint: tru  
Green tea: That was really nice  
Golden Cinnamon Roll: :)  
Golden Cinnamon Roll: :D MY USER  
Big Bird: ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION STEVE IS COMIN BACK FUCK LWLDFJ qqsakIRNVQOGNRGNIO  
*Unknown number joins Bad Bitch Squad and Steve*  
Unknown Number: Hi I'M Bucky, and I work at Spencer's  
*Old Irondick joins Groupchat*  
Old Irondick: LEMME IN ON THIS ACTION   
Old Irondick: WHo the HelL Is BUcKy, what did I say about inviting strippers to the group chat  
Clueless Stripper: ???  
Too Pussy for Spencer's: I'm sorry Bucky, Everyone can you introduce yourselves?  
Vistaprint: I'm Vision  
Scarlet Bitch: I'm Wanda  
The new Irondick: I'm Rhodey  
Green Tea: I'm Bruce  
Golden Cinnamon Roll: I am Thor  
Starbucks Saint: I'm Natasha call me Nat tho  
Our Baby: I'm Peter  
Boi needs some Ice: I'm Scott  
Old Irondick: I'm the best  
Too Pussy for Spencer's: That's Tony, ignore him  
Green Tea: Please do  
Old Irondick: Bruce I thought we were bros  
Big bird: New phone who dis  
Too Pussy for Spencer's: That's Sam  
Big bird: Ayye  
Too Pussy for Spencer's: Where's Clint  
Starbucks Saint: I didn't even notice he wasn't here  
Scarlet Bitch: Me neither  
Clueless Stripper: Hello all and Clint  
Purple Goddess: You rang?  
Old Irondick: Where you been  
Purple Goddess: These Basic Bitches wanted a makeover, what did I miss?


	3. Y'all have Coooking Mama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is thirsting after Wade Wilson

Group Chat: Peter's our baby still

Our baby: GUys there's a rlly hot guy at work  
Boi needs some ice:Uhh not rlly he looks like he has cancer  
Big bird: Send pics or he doesn't exist  
Our baby: Look (Image attached)  
Our baby: Well?  
New Irondick: I'm team Scott  
Old Irondick: I'm with Scott too  
Our baby: :'( I think he's cute  
Starbucks Saint: It's too early for this shit  
Green Tea: Nat it's past 2 pm  
Scarlet Bitch: Have you been drinking again  
Wake me up inside: Yea  
Wake me up inside: My user is me  
Our baby: BUT GUYS ISN'T HE HOT  
Golden Cinnamon Roll: He does look he has a condition  
Golden Cinnamon Roll: But he looks strong  
Our baby: Ikr it's kinda hot how big he is  
Scarlet Bitch: Peter you thirsty bitch our chat title is a lie  
*Group chat renamed: Peter you thirsty bitch*  
Big bird: Peter Parker you've got your mother crying  
Mrs.America: Peter you aren't old enough to date yet  
Mrs.America: Why can't I be Mr.America?  
Old Irondick: Do you like whiny bitch more :)  
New Irondick: For once Tony isn't being roasted  
Our baby growing: Guys i'm 15 I think I can date  
Vistaprint: I don't think your old enough Peter  
Our baby is growing: :'(  
Spicy Boi: This dude just asked me if we have cooking mama  
Green Tea: OML  
Scarlet Bitch: Strike Two  
Our baby is growing:WHAT WAS STRIKE ONE  
Mrs.America: The man's condition  
Our baby is growing: UHH NO I NEED AN EXPERT TO SEE IF HE'S GOOD IN THE LOOKS DEPARTMENT OR NOT  
Wake me up inside: Clint quit lerkin  
Purple Goddess: New phone who dis  
Our baby is growing: *sigh* Oh queen please tell me if this sexy beast is worth my time  
Purple Goddess: I've seen worse, but like Thor said. He is built, so if you get to know him and we don't have to beat his ass it's ok with me.  
Our baby is growing: Oh thank you wise one  
Irondick:....  
Mrs.America:Clint my baby is too young  
Purple Goddess: I HAVE SPOKEN  
Green Tea: Welp Peter If Clint actually stopped working to tell you that go for it  
Spicy Boi: Peter is already flirting,got the dude's deats, and his cooking mama  
Scarlet Bitch: THAT'S MY BABY  
Mrs.America: I still don't approve  
Big bird: Peter don't get pregnant  
New Irondick: Get you some my boi  
Old Irondick: My son is growing up  
Clueless Stripper: AYYYEE THAT'S WADE HE WORKS WITH ME  
Wake me up inside: Someone hide Steve  
Clueless Stripper: Why,is there somethin wrong with me :(  
Wake me up inside: No, little baby. He's so Vanilla, and barley approved when there was a Spencer's in the mall. He likes to look after people  
Clueless Stripper: OHH, wait why is he always here then?  
Green Tea: I beg your pardon  
Scarlet Bitch: OML  
Old Irondick: That whore  
New Irondick: What  
Wake me up inside: Even Loki is surprised  
Golden Cinnamon Roll: Friend Steve please explain  
Spicy Boi- Mrs.America isn't as pure as we thought  
Vischer: I think Steve may be taking a liking to Bucky that defies his own dislikes  
Mrs.IWANNNPIECEOFTHATBUCKY: ...  
Mrs.IWANNAPIECEOFTHATBUCKY: Stop changing my user please  
Wake me up inside: Loki is low key savage  
Golden Cinnamon Roll: I see what you did there  
Big bird: LOKI'D  
New Irondick: When is Steve not being roasted tho  
Green Tea: Should we pray for you again Steve  
Mrs.IWANNASLICEOFTHATBUCKYASS: PLZ NOO  
Little Baby Panda Bear: LOL  
Little Baby Panda Bear: Why am I a panda  
Scarlet Bitch: Have you not seen your eyeliner after a shift  
Wake me up inside/Loki Savage: Almost worse than Clint's few emo customers  
Scarlet Bitch: Queen did fix those poor souls tho  
Green Tea: God bless  
Old Irondick: TRRIGGERREEDD  
Father Bruce: Tony calm down we get it you're an Atheist  
Big Bird: BOI YOU GOT BEEF  
New Irondick: Sam chill down, Tony froze when he saw that btw  
Old Irondick: I'm gonna work now  
Little Baby Panda Bear: Does this happen often  
LITTLE LADY LICKING BUCKY: Very often  
LITTLE LADY LICKING BUCKY: WHO WAS IT THIS TIME  
Big Bird: New number who dis  
LITTLE LADY LICKING BUCKY: I TRUSTED YOU WILSON  
Little Baby Panda Bear: I am quite flattered  
Big Bird:( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º) Yo welcome  
Our baby is growing: I GOT HIS DEATS,HIS NAME,HIS COOKING MAMA,HIS SMILE, AND HE SAID I WAS CUTE.  
Scarlet Bitch: Queen was right  
New Irondick: Tony says he's ok with it if you are happy  
Father Bruce: That roast musta made us a new Tony  
Big Bird: WORD EM UP BRUCE

Little Baby Panda Bear: Wade won't stop talkin about and I quote ,"This adorable little geek at Gamestop"  
Our baby is growing: Father Bruce for I have sinned  
Spicy Boi: They were gazing y'all  
Big Bird: Steve is bein too calm again sound the alarm  
Little Baby Panda Bear: HIIYA IT'S WADE CAN I JOIN THE GROUP CHAT???  
Wake me up inside/Loki Savage: We must call upon the Purple Goddess for advice  
Big Bird: AYYEE CLINT  
Purple Goddess: Wassup  
Spicy Boi: Should we add Wade to the Group Chat  
Purple Goddess: Ima leave y'all on read,brb  
Father Bruce: Bucky tell Wade no for now  
Little Baby Panda Bear: Is that how you guys make decisions  
Vischer: Yes  
Old Irondick: Yea  
New Irondick:mmhmm  
Golden Cinnamon Roll: Isn't it amusing  
Wake me up inside/Loki Savage: Gets the job done  
Father Bruce: Clint does have the best judgement  
Big Bird: Tru  
Scarlet Witch: Even Steve trusts him  
Spicy Boi: Who wouldn't   
Our baby is growing: IKR  
Steve: Don't put words in my mouth  
Whiny Bitch: Hey my User is back to Normal :D  
Wake me up inside/Loki Savage: LOKI'D  
Whiny Bitch: I need better friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vischer-  
> a total kick ass last name that everyone wants. they are defined to be the coolest people on the earth, and are untouchable.


	4. Lower Level Employees S.M.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky hides in H&M for thirty minutes

Group Chat Name: SAVE MY SOUL

Little baby panda bear: HELP ME  
Whiny Bitch: What's going on,is this another drill  
Big Bird: This better not be a drill Tony  
Old Irondick: Idk what this is  
Wake me up inside/Loki Savage: Bucky explain are you alright  
Little baby panda bear: I'M HIDING IN THE H&M DRESSING ROOM ON THE TOP FLOOR  
Scarlet Bitch: OH GAWD  
Father Bruce: Is this a rescue mission?  
Whiny Bitch: We don't now what happened still  
Little baby panda bear: OK, SO I WANTED TO CHECK OUT THE REST OF THE MALL YA KNOW. SO I GO IN H&M, AND I'M LOOKING AROUND RIGHT. SO I TURN AROUND WITHOUT LOOKING AND I RUN INTO THIS ATTRACTIVE BLACK GUY WHO WORKS THERE HOLDING LIKE THREE BOXES.THEN I FELL OVER THE BOXES, AND AS I GET UP I'M TRYING TO GRAB ONTO SOMETHING. THEN I GRAB ONTO THE NECKLACE HE'S WEARING, AND THAT SHIT BROKE. I THINK IT REALLY MEANT SOMETHING TO HIM CAUSE HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GONNA CRY. THEN HE GOT REALLY ANGRY, BUT I'M STILL ON THE GROUND GAPING AT HIM. SO I START SAYING I'M SO SORRY AND OFFER TO BUY HIM A NEW ONE. THEN HE SAYS IT WAS IN HIS FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS, THEN I RUN. THEN HE'S CHASING ME. AND NOW I'M TRAPPED IN A DRESSING ROOM WITH THE GUY OUTSIDE IT, CAUSE EMPLOYEES CAN'T COME IN WITHOUT PERMISSION.  
Golden Cinnamon Roll: WE ARE COMING FRIEND BUCKY JUST YOU WAIT  
New Irondick: So what's the plan Steve  
Whiny Bitch: Give me a sec I'm thinking  
Big Bird: OHH CAPTAIN ROGERS IS COMING OUT  
Scarlet Bitch: Bruce and I are gonna sit this one out  
Father Bruce: Yea, Team Teavanna hasn't been needed since Loki tried to poison those kids  
Old Irondick: Literally a week ago  
Wake me up inside/Loki Savage: Loki said it would have been worth it  
Spicy Boi: What's the plan Captain  
Captain Rogers: Ok, so we'll need Nat to look like she's shopping, then to go into what ever dressing room Bucky is around to help him to get out through the Children's clothes exit. Then we need Peter to distract the guy by asking him some questions. And if needed I will come in from my post outside the Men's section entrance. So the order of the plan is Peter goes in, then Nat after Peter gets the guy away from the dressing room, and then Bucky and Nat run out. Got it?  
H&M Hostage: I feel better already  
Our baby is growing: Why am I going? I always sit out  
Big Bird: P you look like the average H&M customer  
Baby P: Wth does that look like  
Old Irondick: Course Peter wouldn't know he shops at Forever 21  
Baby P: The ladies that work here are so nice :3  
Captain Rogers: Speaking of Forever 21 I need to catch up with Sharon  
H&M Hostage: WHO  
Captain Rogers: She's just an old friend  
Captain Rogers: Anyway I thought you were trapped in a dressing room  
Spicy Boi: Cap sipping that tea  
New Irondick: For once  
H&M Hostage: Anyway  
Wake me up inside/Loki Savage: Vis can you make sure Loki keeps the booth safe while I'm in pursuit  
Vischer: Will do Natasha  
Spicy Boi: Peter is on his way  
Scarlet Bitch: AHH MY BABY'S FIRST MISSION  
H&M Hostage: How do you even do your jobs, let alone still have them.  
Father Bruce: Let's all ignore that  
Literally Everyone but Clint and Bucky: Agreed  
IN PURSUIT: I'm with P on the top floor,give us another fifteen mins Bucky  
H&M Hostage: It's already been ten minutes, I'm gonna die here  
Scarlet Bitch: Bucky stay calm  
Big Bird: Brb guys gotta do my job  
Spicy Boi: Same  
H&M Hostage: Who is still here  
Father Bruce: Scott,Sam,Rhodey,Tony,Vision,Clint,Thor,Wanda, and I are working. Peter and Nat are in pursuit so Steve should be the only one available.  
H&M Hostage: STTEEEBBB  
Captain Rogers: Yea Buck  
H&M Hostage: Don't let me die via dressing room(,◕-◕,)  
Captain Rogers: Just hold tight pal,Peter has entered the store  
Baby P: Got him away from the mission, Cap  
Captain Rogers: Hold him with you for five minutes P  
Baby P: Affirmative  
IN PURSUIT: I'm in  
H&M Hostage: I'm in the Men's dressing room  
IN PURSUIT: DAMMIT B  
H&M Hostage: What  
IN PURSUIT: I HAVE A DAMN VAG, THEY WON'T LET ME IN  
Captain Rogers: I'm coming in  
Old Irondick: SHIT BOUT TO GO DOWN  
IN PURSUIT: P I'M COMING TO YOU,I'M YOUR SISTER  
Scarlet Bitch: OML  
L'Oreal: This has gone on forever, I see you Steve  
L'Oreal: My knight in shining armor  
Vischer: It has only been 28 minutes  
Father Bruce: Where did Thor go?  
Golden Cinnamon Roll: I'm with Loki at the Starbucks in Barnes and Nobles  
Scarlet Bitch: Are you off today  
Golden Cinnamon Roll: Always on Tuesdays and Thursdays  
Baby P: The guy's name is T'Challa, and he spotted Steve and Bucky leaving  
Big Bird: BISH WHY YOU TEXTING RUN!!!  
Old Irondick: RUN BITCH RUN  
Baby P:(Video attached) (The video is of Nat,Peter,Steve,and Bucky all running through the mall until Bucky stops pulls Steve into Victoria's Secret. *Camera points at Nat* "Someone change Bucky's user to Steve's Secret")  
Big Bird: MY SHIP IS CANON  
Scarlet Bitch: Same Sam Same  
New Irondick:Steve better not get Bucky pregnant  
Old Irondick:HOW DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW  
IN PURSUIT: Tony have you not been reading the conversation at all? Steve is Bucky's knight in shining armor,his captain, his "STTEEEBBB". Beyond his punk look Bucky is just another Teddy Bear Steve helps the kids at work make.  
Big Bird: Nat dropping some truth bombs in this joint  
Spicy Boi: What do you think they are doing tho  
Golden Cinnamon Roll: Celebrating  
Baby P: ....  
Clueless Irondick: Peter plug your ears  
Clueless Irondick: Or avert your eyes  
Clueless Irondick: DO SOMETHIN  
Clueless Irondick:I'm not clueless  
STeVe You KiNkY BAstArD: Bucky is with me, now leave us alone  
Big Bird: YOU TELL US STEVE  
IN PURSUIT: YEA STEVE STICK IT TO US  
Spicy Boi: STICK IT TO BUCKY ;)  
STeVe You KiNkY BAstArD: YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE TO TELL OFF YOURSELVES FOR ME GOD DAMMIT.  
STeVe You KiNkY BAstArD: AND DON'T SAY LANGUAGE  
STeVe You KiNkY BAstArD: I'M GROWN ASS MAN I CAN FUCKING CURSE  
STeVe You KiNkY BAstArD: AND YES I'M TAKING MY BOY HOME  
*STeVe You KiNkY BAstArD left the Group Chat*  
Father Bruce:....  
Steve's Secret: Thanks for getting him all angry for me  
Scarlet Bitch: Anything for my OTP  
Big Bird: Make sure Steve has Coffee in the morning  
Steve's Secret: I think he's taking me to his place  
Big Bird: UUUGGGHHH  
Big Bird: I live with him, and I'd rather not hear you two  
Steve's Secret: I'll be sure to be loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said Dressing room I meant Fitting room. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE VICTORIA SECRET SCENE AND AFTER THROUGH BUCKY'S EYES  
> I think every other chapter I will add a new character to the story line. But I don't think I will add more than 1 to 3 recurring characters to the main 15 in the Group Chat. Be sure to comment some characters to mention/add.  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Steve ain't a pussy anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is want happen between Steve and Bucky in Victoria's Secret/ afterwards. Plus this isn't in text form so...pardon my 2nd person writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a well needed filler. Plus I'm so sorry I've been doing last minute summer reading

I was held hostage for thirty minutes, the scariest thirty minutes of my week. After Steve and Squad rescued me we all were found out by my captor, and now we all are balling down the upper level of the mall.

But you know I did feel on edge laughing and pushing through the people in the mall to get particularity no where. Then I saw Victoria's Secret, I don't have any kinks are anything I just think it's a sexy place. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean boobs are gone forever, boobs are awesome. Plus Steve is a really great guy, he's so cute,big,and pure. Like a Teddy bear. We have only known each other for a week and a few days, but I feel like the we have something going on. So I think to myself,

_"I have to do something, cause Steve won't do anything in a while."_

So I just stopped, and I pulled Steve into the store with a smirk. " Bucky what the hell are you doing?!?" Steve asked anxiously looking at all the surprised and amused ladies as I dragged him to one of the fitting rooms. Whilst locking the door and running a hand through my hair Steve sits up giving me a crazy look.

"Buck what was that all about?"

"Steve I really like you, and I know it's only been a week since we met give or take. But I want you to know that you mean a lot to me s-" I was caught off by Steve's lips attaching to mine a passionate kiss. I crawl on his lap with my legs apart to get a better angle as I slide my tongue into his mouth. Steve seemed surprised by the action, but melted into it and rubbing my lower back. The kiss lasted like this on the fitting room"s bench for about another twenty seconds, but we had to pull apart for air.

" Bucky I've liked you ever since I met you, but I'd want to get to know you better than just bothering you at work."

"Steve you know damn well I like you bothering me, and it's not like I'd want to have you lose customers cause I'm bothering you at work." He smiles knowingly.

Our phones vibrate in out back pockets, but I'm on Steve's lap so I pull his out giving his ass a little pinch. *14 Unread Messages*

I just watch Steve with a smirk as he becomes more and more annoyed as he reads the messages.

 _(Big Bird: MY SHIP IS CANON_  
_Scarlet Bitch: Same Sam Same_  
_New Irondick:Steve better not get Bucky pregnant_  
_Old Irondick:HOW DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW_  
_IN PURSUIT: Tony have you not been reading the conversation at all? Steve is Bucky's knight in shining armor,his captain, his "STTEEEBBB". Beyond his punk look Bucky is just another Teddy Bear Steve helps the kids at work make._  
_Big Bird: Nat dropping some truth bombs in this joint_  
_Spicy Boi: What do you think they are doing tho_  
_Golden Cinnamon Roll: Celebrating_  
_Baby P: ...._  
_Clueless Irondick: Peter plug your ears_  
_Clueless Irondick: Or avert your eyes_  
_Clueless Irondick: DO SOMETHIN_  
_Clueless Irondick:I'm not clueless)_

"I mean what Nat said was true, but I'm old fashioned. Why would they think I'd put out on the first date?" He sounds slightly disappointed by the texts.

"I mean when there's a rugged,sexy,slutty,bad boy punk like me something is bound to arise." I state jokingly in a dramatic whisper while shaking my hips on Steve's lap.

"Bucky you're not slu-"

"Steve shut up and text them back"

"What should I say?"

"I don't know just say I'm with you, and to leave us alone. Let's make it look like we're gonna have sex.

"WHY"

"To see they're reactions, plus I wanna watch Keeping up with the Kardashians." I state matter-a-factly whilst Steve starts the message.

_*STeVe You KiNkY BAstArD: Bucky is with me, now leave us alone_

_Big Bird: YOU TELL US STEVE_  
_IN PURSUIT: YEA STEVE STICK IT TO US_  
_Spicy Boi: STICK IT TO BUCKY ;)*_

"Ughh, why do they have to do this to me Lord? I'm a good friend."

" As I have noticed they just like picking on you cause you are the most ~~Vanilla~~ pure one in the group." 

"I don't know Buck, it just kinda make me mad how they're always ripping on me."

"Why don't you tell them, express that Steve rage" I shake him a little for good measure.

"Ok, I'll do it" He starts back texting on his phone and ends up sending four messages.

 _(STeVe You KiNkY BAstArD: YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE TO TELL OFF YOURSELVES FOR ME GOD DAMMIT._  
_STeVe You KiNkY BAstArD: AND DON'T SAY LANGUAGE_  
_STeVe You KiNkY BAstArD: I'M GROWN ASS MAN I CAN FUCKING CURSE_  
_STeVe You KiNkY BAstArD: AND YES I'M TAKING MY BOY HOME_  
_*STeVe You KiNkY BAstArD left the Group Chat*)_

I'm going to be honest, those disses fucking sucked. But I'm your boy now?" Steve just kinda blushes and shrugs.

"I guess so is that cool? I mean not dating wise, but as a nickname thing?"

"Not as a nickname, but that I still like it." I give him a reassuring peck on the cheek.

"But anyway you wanna go my show comes on at 9"

"Sure, but um do you wanna grab some ice cream are something first?"

"Aww you're so cute buyin me food!" I smirk as Steve shakes his head.

"You wanna see what they had to say before we face the world?" He says turning his phone back on.

"More like do you,cause you left the chat"

"Oh yeah, I'll get your phone." He reaches towards my back pocket and cutely fumbles with getting my phone and trying to not grab anything even with me being in the "suggestive position" I'm in.

*1 unread message*

"Holy fuck Steve are you seeing this??" I shove the phone close to his face.

There was just one text from Bruce that really shouldn't count as a text. It was just a bunch of periods. But I still wanted to up the sex factor so I wrote:

_*Steve's Secret: Thanks for getting him all angry for me*_

As soon as I send it's almost like were waiting on me or something.

 _*Scarlet Bitch: Anything for my OTP_  
_Big Bird: Make sure Steve has Coffee in the morning*_

"I get grouchy without my coffee" Steve states with a shrug

"Wait where are we going? Cause I didn't clean up before heading out today,and I don't need you seeing that."

"I kinda want to see-" I shoot him a glare."But ok my apartment it is"

"Lemme text the chat"

_*Steve's Secret: I think he's taking me to his place*_

I kinda of already know someone is going to respond in...

3

2

 _*Big Bird: UUUGGGHHH_  
_Big Bird: I live with him, and I'd rather not hear you two*_

"Buck Oh my Lord they think we're having sex or going to"

"Steve lighten up we're just gonna get some ice cream then split for your place."

"Alright"

" I'm going leave them with something to think about before we go."

_*Steve's Secret: I'll be sure to be loud*_

"BUCKY"

* * *

After that we went by The Ben & Jerry's in the Mall. I got three scoops of Chocolate chip cookie dough overflowing with whipped cream, and I almost ordered vanilla for Steve but that's rude. So he got strawberry with skittles. We chat a little about work, our favorite candies, and  Kardashian gossip which is really one sided.(Steve just listens contently as I call various members "Sluts,Bitches, and Queens") After finishing our desserts we start heading for Steve's car which unsurprisingly is a cute blue bug. Don't know how he fits. The ride is quite short since Steve and Sam live in the apartment complex down the road. Once inside the apartment it's pretty much what I expect. A standard living room/kitchen with two separate rooms and a bathroom. Steve drops his work apron which I totally forgot he had on, and kicks off his worn red converse. I didn't know if I should or not so I went on and took off my beat up docs then met with Steve on his coach for a night of trashy reality tv.

After three episode Steve says it's cool if I stay the night.We both take separate showers. (*sad Bucky Jr*) When I walk out of the bathroom with my hair in a damp bun I kinda just stare at Steve. Without looking up from his current fetal like state Steve says I can climb in instead of standing there.  Once in bed Steve rolls over to spoon me.

 

"Night Stevie"

"Night Buck"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline  
> 1st chp. Week 1 on a Wednesday  
> 2nd chp.Week 1 on a Wednesday but earlier  
> 3nd chp. Week 1 on a Saturday  
> 4th chp. Week 2 on a Tuesday  
> 5th chp. Week 2 Tuesday but earlier
> 
> (That was a slow fucking train wreck. I must apologize to the poor souls who endured that)  
> The next one I will try to make really long,funny (I said try),and it will dive into the details in each person's job.  
> 


	6. X Files all over this shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally return with the gang ( without Steve and Bucky) get X Files all over the "Miss America Scandal". Also I am making a writing schedule. So more chapters so I can stop stressing! 
> 
> Yay you! Yay me! Enjoy!

**_*A Recap on X Files with Detective Wilson and his "Not your fucking sidekick"  partner Detective Romanoff*_ **

**_Father Bruce:...._ **  
**_Steve's Secret: Thanks for getting him all angry for me_ **  
**_Scarlet Bitch: Anything for my OTP_ **  
**_Big Bird: Make sure Steve has Coffee in the morning_ **  
**_Steve's Secret: I think he's taking me to his place_ **  
**_Big Bird: UUUGGGHHH_ **  
**_Big Bird: I live with him, and I'd rather not hear you two_ **  
**_Steve's Secret: I'll be sure to be loud_ **

Group Chat: WTF is going on

 

Baby P: So what now?, Nat and I are on our way to Barnes and Noble.

Spicy Boi: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT NOW?? WE GOTTA FIGURE OUT WHAT'S UP

Scarlet Bitch: Bruce and I are on zombie hour anyway so... Who's up for a meeting before we clock out?

New Irondick: Sure, I mean Tony and I clock out in twenty,but it's Tuesday so whatever is good ya know.

Big Bird: I'm with all of you we need to figure this out, and I'm ready to get on this.

IN PURSUIT: So is that good? Barnes and Noble in twenty?

Spicy Boi: HOW THE FUCK IS EVERYONE SO CALM THIS IS BIG NEWS

Baby P: Yea, I wanna be a groom

New Irondick: Where did you get Weddings out of this?

Old Irondick: Ima be Best Man

New Irondick: Or just ignore me

Big Bird: FUCK YOU MEAN, I WILL BE BEST MAN.

Old Irondick: WHY WILSON, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FUCKING DO THIS

Big Bird: You'd just get Steve deadass drunk, and I'm more supportive

Father Bruce: Why doesn't Sam be the Best Man, and Tony can be in charge of the Bachelor's Party

Scarlet Bitch: Who's gonna be the Brides Maid

IN PURSUIT:....

Scarlet Bitch:....

Vischer: Let's all add nominees

Baby P: I nominate Darcy

Old Irondick: Tony and I nominate Nat

Father Bruce: I nominate Wanda

Spicy Boi: I nominate Clint

Baby P: IN THAT CASE I nominate Wade

Golden Cinnamon Roll: I nominate Loki

Big Bird: WTF is this

Scarlet Bitch: A valid fucking vote

Baby P: Someone needs to make a Survey or something

Spicy Boi: I'll do that at Barnes and Noble

Baby P: Ok so Thor,Loki,Sam,Nat,Bruce,Wanda, and I are here. Tony,Rhody,Scott, and Clint. PLEASE HURRY THE FUCK UP

Scarlet Bitch: Damn

Scarlet Bitch: But seriously I'm sick of texting

Old Irondick: Heartless things you people are

Spicy Boi: I'm coming. BUT IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE PETE TO HELP ME CLOSE UP

Angsty Ass P: Take your time

* * *

 

 

     Everyone finally met up at Barnes and Noble in forty three minutes because Scott took his precious time and got some Baskin Robins. Everyone sat in a circle where the Children's reading area usually is, but it's hard to find a meeting spot for eleven Twentysomethings and whatever the hell Vision is suppose to be. They sat in a circle with Nat,Sam,Bruce,Peter,Scott and his laptop,Clint,Wanda,Thor,Loki,Rhody,and Tony sitting in that order going clockwise to make the circle. Once everyone was comfortable with some sitting on pillows,beanbags,or each other since that can be a "Pillow" they start the meeting.

To break the silence Thor piped up enthusiastically," Well friends since we are all here to speak of Steven and Bucky with Clint and even Loki. What do we do now since we know that their relations are no longer platonic?"

"First off I don't think that Steve would put out the way Bucky made it seem" Tony spoke up leading to Natasha pinch him in the shoulder. "As I was saying before Man eater interrupted me. Steve wouldn't put out like that end of story."

"Even though I hate Tony most of the time I can get behind that thinking.Steve didn't kiss Sharon till the 3rd date. Just gonna put that out there."

"EVEN SAM AGREES WITH ME!"

"Tony if you could quiet down a bit, some people stay reading quite a lot." Vision calls from the desk he's been typing away from.

"Yeah Tony shot the hell up for once this is a serious matter. So back to business we all know that Steve is fairly old fashioned, so could this be up to Bucky's doing." Wanda says adjusting her head in Nat's lap. "Besides Peter,isn't Bucky really good friends with Wade?" She goes on motioning to Peter.

"Honestly Wade isn't all that bad, but yeah they're friends. I think they even used to share an apartment together.But what does that have anything to do with Wade though?"

Everyone in the room stops and looks at Peter

"Peter I'm sorry, but he's crazy. A GOOD CRAZY,but a really weird in a not gonna kill someone kinda way."

" Tony you can't just say that!"

"Peter oh my lord, Steve is always in Spencer's therefore he's around Bucky and Wade. Therefore when he comes back to work he tells me what happened."

Everyone deadpans at Sam

"Why in the world haven't you told us this then" Bruce asks calmly.

"Cause it was a lot of-" He breaks into a dreamy lovesick voice."Sam he's so cute,I mean can't ever get him he's so out of my league. OH MY GOSH Sam have you seen his hair I wanna run my hands through his hair all the time. Sam do you think he likes me? Sam do you think he'll come to the Halloween Party with me? Sam what if he dressed up with me? Sam now since I know he's single should I say something. Sam,Sam,Sam,Sam." "I try not to talk about how annoying he is. I mean we run in the morning,live together, and work together. What did I ever do to deserve this."

"We mean stuff about Wade" Nat quips with swiftly

"OH, well when Steve does talk about Wade he says that he's either: doing his job, asking about Peter, or asking about the group chat."

"What kinda stuff about me?" 

"Stuff about how he can't focus on how this meeting isn't about him." Scott retorts finishing up the poll.

"You know what I'm sick of this;I get it Scott I was harsh earlier,I'm sorry. But since I'm not even welcome with talking about Wade then I should leave since you guys hate him so much. CAUSE I LIKE HIM" Peter does try to get up and leave, but Clint just pulls him back to a sitting position.

"Peter stop being a baby, cause yeah a lot of us don't like Wade. But you do, and that's all that matters to him and us. Man up. Cause as petty as Scott was he's right we should be talking about the wedding/possible sex scandel."

"Thank you Clint, so as we now kinda know Bucky is the man behind sexy text prank, but where did they go and what are they doing now since they're gone."

"Saw them leaving Ben & Jerry's" Scott says while still typing away on his laptop.

" Why are you fools leaving out so many useful details?"

"Brother hush and listen this is very entertaining, is it not?" Loki grumbles in repose with his head lying on Thor's shoulder.

"I'm currently typing this up so what should I call this meeting?" Scott calls now lying on his chest with his legs behind him.

"Detective Wilson and Others"

"More like Detective Romanoff and her partner Detective Wilson."

"OR Detective Wilson and his sidekick Assistant Romanoff."

"I'm not your fucking sidekick Wilson."

"Yeah yeah, so we're partners now?"

"It's for the best"

"Um, what about the rest of us? What are we fucking Interns or something?

"Nah, but Petey is an Intern though."

"And I thought we were friends Wilson."

"Honestly what's even going on anymore I'm so lost. Like wh-" Tony grumbles on only to be interrupted.

"I feel like none of you listen to anything" Loki grumbles under his breath, but everyone here's him anyway.

"Tony if you could please quiet down everyone has left, but it's difficult for me to work with such noise." Vision tells on breaking in.

"Sorry Vis, but honestly I barley know what's going on and I'm always listening."

"This all started last Wednesday with the Spencer's first having it's customers there. Therefore having Steve recruits for you all due to peer pressure. Steve is dumbfounded by James' attraction, making him act like a school girl in love for the first time. Then throughout the week we all hear of him bothering James at work and them texting quite often. Then due to Peter we are introduced to Wade, Peter's current Daddy and James' old roommate.Then the boy gets himself stuck in a dressing room. So his knight in shining armor bursts through and whisks him off to a make out session in the petite section at Victoria's Secret. To only get Ice cream and crash at Steve and Sam's apartment."

"Now Thor can't we go now?, I'm tired"

 

 

"How the fuck do you know so much? You don't even like us." Bruce says to break the silence.

The brothers just kinda shrug

"Thor finds you all very entertaining"

 

 

"You know what?,Fuck you guys"

* * *

 

At this time Tony was really a pain in the ass with Rhodey not paying him any attention, because he's busy listening to many conversations going on at a time. With Sam talking Nat,Wanda, and Clint, Bruce editing Scott's notes, Scott now talking Peter, Thor sitting happily looking at his sleeping brother, and Tony murmuring angrily to himself.

 

They all came to a conclusion they'd get Sam to investigate the situation since it's his apartment they're at, and also that they should follow up on Loki more often. Even though he told them to "Fuck off" in his sleep once hearing his name being mentioned.

With everyone departed for the night Vision locked everything up, and Sam drove his short route home taking pictures of the Doc Martins placed next to the dirtied red converse by the door.

Then hesitating, but slowly pocketing his phone and savoring the joyous sight of Steve happily sleeping while spooning Bucky as a child would their favorite Teddy Bear. As creepy as it might seem seeing Steve look so happy and only in his sleep is like a breath of fresh air for Sam. So through out his whole nightly routine he smiled to himself. Then left one horridly vague message for his friends.

* * *

 

Big Bird: I'm just glad he's happy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay so happy I did this. I'm not quite sure what or who the next chapter should be about. Thank you all for the support, because I will be writing much more!
> 
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/8PMQKKJ
> 
> (I made a SurveyMonkey cause I left you guys waiting so this chapter was going to be great) I hope


	7. Wade's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is gonna take the wheel for this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the super late updates. I write when I have ideas.
> 
> Yuri on Ice and Free! happened so what can you do?
> 
> \- IMPORTANT - 
> 
> Timeline  
> 1st chp. Week 1 Wednesday  
> 2nd chp.Week 1 Wednesday (but earlier)  
> 3nd chp. Week 1 Saturday  
> 4th chp. Week 2 Tuesday  
> 5th chp. Week 2 Tuesday (but earlier)  
> 8th chp. Week 2 Tuesday (Night)  
> 9th chp. Week 3 Thursday

 

_Sometimes it's hard to find the words to say_  
_I'll go ahead and say them anyway_  
_Forget your balls and grow a pair of tits_

_It's hard, it's hard, it's hard out here for a bitch_  
It's hard for a bitch (for a bitch) for a bitch,  
It's ha-

I stop the music on my way out of the shower,grabbing a towel,and glancing at my phone.

*8:30 am*

Two hours till work.

I walk stark naked towards my closet, there's not much other than several pairs of jeans,a hoodie, worn black vans,and a mass of shirts.

I pick out a shirt I got from work, some ripped jeans,a green flannel,and my vans.

After an episode of Keeping up with the Kardashians and "breakfast" I finally arrive at work on time. (I guess if 11 am is ok) Once the store is opened up I put on my headphones and open up Wattpad and resume reading my Harry Potter fanfiction behind the counter to start of the draining day.

_Don't you want to have somebody who objectifies you?_  
_Have you thought about your butt? Who's gonna tear it in two?_  
_We've never had it so good, uh-huh, we're out of the woods_  
_And if you can't detect the sarcasm, you've misunderstood_

_Sometimes it's hard to find the words to say_  
_I'll go ahead and say the-_

Before I can get a paragraph in Bucky starts laughing like a motherfucker in back.

I will never be in that fucking group chat. I MISS ONE SHIFT. As much Bucky talks about his new found friends I like to hope that I could be apart of it. So for the mean time I have my boy Petey,B,and my girl Darcy. No offense to the squad but they are in WAY bigger squads in the mall. Petey and Bucky are in the coolest fucking one and Darcy is in the all girls cult. I mean no one really knows about that group, but it's pretty big. As I remember its kind of like a cult. The only reason why I know is because I was sent a snap that wasn't for me. Then I snuck in. I remember like it was yesterday....

* * *

 

*Sometime last week*

_I was listening to my queen Lily Allen while ready this bombass fic until this snap from Darcy came up. When I opened it the picture was just a blank image with an location and a time._

_Tonight's meeting: Food court 11:00 pm sharp_

_At least 0.0009 seconds after I was sent the snap another one comes from Darcy saying that it wasn't for me. But my nosyass couldn't help writing the shit down. So at 10 pm I was ready to go decked out in black. When I showed up at the mall it was obviously closed so I had to take the secret employee entrance. When I say secret I mean through Footlocker storage.It really didn't take me long to get through, but it was really all the ladies nearly finding me.So by the time I got in there  girls from all levels of the mall going were on their way to the food court.It was like a fucking migration.I really didn't know what to do or where to go. So as soon as the crowd died down a bit I ran to the closest sale cart and jumped in.Note that I wasn't graceful._

_At all_

_So at that point I thought I was done for with the familiar voice pondering the crash._

_"Peg did you here that?"_

_"I did,but we don't have time to investigate since the meeting starts in 5 minutes."_

_"I just hope we're safe, no one has really been certain about this spot after the count has gotten bigger in the club."_

_I was sweating so hard at that point lying on the mall floor while THE FUCKING CARTERS were five minutes short of kicking my ass. I was so scared that I stayed about five minutes waiting. Then I made my way to the top floor to see what the girls are doing with that much space. AND IT WAS CRAZY!_

_They had the tables pushed back with a tall candle on each table.They were line up in a square. The chairs were in a big circle, and all the girls were dressed in robes each with a small candle. The line of women started with a girl with crooked mask on. I am serious this was some eyes wide shut shit here. I was able to watch for another 30 secs while the women each got into their seats. The last thing I remember was the "leader" in front raising her hand and then I don't remember a thing. This happen during my first few days at The Outlet.I do remember being in Spencer's the next morning._

_Bucky did help me out.He thought I had a hangover with how weird my head felt. I've never talked about the event with anyone._

_I never will_

* * *

So with that I think I can say that my friends are probably still with me because I don't have many other friends.Well I think that now. While I was in high school Buck was my best friend, and I mean "never apart" friends. I mean he stayed with me in college,lived with me after college,and has recently moved out.I've supported him through his whole evolution.Even when Buck started dating the shittest guys,but not really cause I've gotten into fights cause of the fucker.I love him though.

Which leads to the boy in question, Steve.

I honestly like the guy he makes Bucky happy,and I _know_ he won't hurt him. I just know,I can feel it. As sassy,sarcastic,and carefree as he is Bucky honestly needs someone like Steve. I can't even think about what happened to him. It's too dark.

"Wade,are you alright? You usually don't pay attention to anything around you but jeez."

I didn't even notice Bucky come from the back room.

"N-Nah,dude I'm good.What'd you need?"

"I was gonna go on my lunch break with Steve" He sounds very hesitate,almost as if he knows of my thoughts.

"Okay man, have fun,don't get pregnant" He gave me one last look before shaking his head and leaving.

     We haven't gotten much work through out the day. I mean  Buck and I are usually on night shift so the store don't really get many sales unless it's the weekend. So after my long full shift of reading fanfics,working the cash counter,and setting up the various festive sex toys in the holiday display. As much as I'm at work I really don't know why Bucky and I work here. I mean we quit the last one after what had happened,but I don;t even know why we chose to work here in the first place. I don't hate it,yet I'd rather be doing something else. But even with that I love working at this mall.

It's kinda ironic how Bucky and I both found guys we really like with our new job. It could be fate with the previous unfortunate events.

So after we close up we part ways with a little wave, and my phone vibrates right as I pocketed it into my hoodie pocket.

_Speak of the Devil_

* * *

BB P: Hey you wanna hang out after your shift?

WW: Surrio P where do you wanna go?

BB P: How about the Menchie's down the street?

WW: OMFG P that sounds like heaven, I've had the most boring day.

BB P: That's good I'll be waiting on you there in five.

WW: I've just closed up so see you there.

* * *

     It takes me ten minutes to get to the yogurt place. Where I am greeted by Peter in a gray sweater,a vaguely Ravenclaw-ish scarf,brown skinnies,dirty black converse,and his Boston model glasses. His messy brown hair flutters in the fall breeze. I suddenly feel in awe of the boy I've known  only three weeks. While we have been bonding over Harry Potter and video games. I feel as though still don't know something about him. Before Peter could notice I come up to him and give him a warm smile.

"You wanna get going or are you gonna stare at me all night?"

"Don't get all smug and anyway I thought you would be a Gryffindor."

"Well I now that I'd be a Ravenclaw so that is that Wilson." he flashes me a playful glare

"Let's go on and get our treat after a long day of labors."

"Yeah, recommending and rearranging video games is such a hard job for me."

"I'm sorry if I want to spoil my baby with an easy job." I sure did get a blush out him at that point. He's cute when he blushes.

After my comment we then slowly get our treats. Peter stays safe with a Pink Lemonade sorbet with sour gummy bears on top. While I get Watermelon sorbet with Nutella and sour strips. We sit and chat a bit about our plans for the holidays.While eating our desserts.

"Your going to burn a hole in your stomach eating like that." Peter says through a mouth full off yogurt.

"At least I'd live my last breaths with my boy" At that point I feel like I've gone to far.

"Wade, why do you flirt with me like this? My friends think you're weird,but I really like you yet I don't if you do because I'm just a kid. You probably have someone else anyway. Just forget I said anything." The boy seems to have caved into himself. He looks like a blushing muffin with his fluffy scarf and messy hair on each other. I then reach over the booth we've seated ourselves in to pull his head from he borrow by his chin. From the simple movement he peeks his eyes out,which are already red from frustration.

"Peter I really do like you,and do I mean that.But that's just my way of flirting."

"Shamelessly is your way"

"Well we can't always be winners." I shrug

"I'm sorry I ruined our hang out.I really needed some answers."

"It's ok P I hope we can have a proper _hangout_ If you get my drift."

"You mean a date?!?" He starts to look bewildered out of no where.

"Petey chill out yes I want to go on a date with you."

"Oh my gosh!, You are still going to ask me on a date after I had a small breakdown in a yogurt place?"

"I mean yeah why not"

A buzzing noise interrupts Peter marveling at Wade. His face falls,and he looks up at me with a small smile.

"I have to go Wade. I'm sorry, but not sorry about us hanging."

"Bye P, I'll get your trash for you. You just get on home safely."

    I've been ecstatic since leaving the parking lot. I finally asked him,he likes me, and he's very conscious on his morals.

When I get home I start my nightly routine,and make myself ready for bed.Just before closing my eyes I get a message.

* * *

 

 

 

BB P: I loved being with you.See you soon :)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rewritten this chapter 4 times till it dawned on me to listen to Lily Allen. Deadass finished this in an hour.


	8. Dildo Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skipped a few months into the future for this fic since they're stuck back in December due to my hiatus.

_Over the last two months everything went quite well for all of us, Even for Loki. We even had our own little Dirty Santa in the children's reading area in Barnes and Noble after hours._

_Sam got a Smoothie King gift card from Scott,I got a Lavender Bath & Body Works set, Wanda got a Sephora Voucher, Rhodey got a copy of Gardening Mama, Thor got a Mega Minny Mouse Tsum Tsum, Tony got a copy of "Think like a Billionaire, Become a Billionaire", Nat got a copy of "The Punk Singer", Wade got a kindle, Peter got OverWatch, Loki got a puppycat plush,Bruce got a candle set, Clint got some penis shaped lipsticks, and Scott got a box of Frosted Flakes.  
_

_While everything seemed to be at it's most calm at work, outside conflicts started to effect some of us innocent bystanders who just wanted a damn paycheck_

_By that I mean Valentine's Day_

_It's been the growing tumor on the side of most our heads, or on our patience with some of the sales. But with the holiday drawing even closer the mall started to become a bit more hectic....  
_

* * *

Group Chat: Dildo Wire _  
_

Pop That Cherry: I'm fucking done

Peter Pan: Dude what's wrong now

Pop That Cherry: It's the last time fucking time I catch another shit stealing condoms. YOU JUST HAVE TO FUCKING ASK,THEY ARE FREE

Cupid: Y'all wonder why I never text

Bruce: I'm still hung up on how everything is starting off with sex this morning

Nat: Ikr, we usually don't do this shit till 12

Ton Bone: I want everyone to have sex users now

Cupid: AAANNNDDD I'm gone

Baby Daddy: I heard sex, you rang

Bruce: Whoa when did Wade get here

Baby Daddy: How did you know it was me???

Bruce:...

Man Eater: I am ready for the sex group chat

Keep it Wraaapped: MY BODY IS READY

Raging Virgin: I honestly wish this wouldn't happen as often as it does

Keep it Wraaapped: Babe you love it

Raging Virgin: Why am I...fuck

Straight up Bondage: Yea, stop while you're ahead

Raging Virgin: How can anyone even tell who's who at this point??

Barley Legal: You have to think of the context of the person

Baby Daddy: Mainly due to the fact it either has to do with our names or mentality

Ton Bone: Pete and Wade bein all technical

Foxxy Love: Steve is going to have a panic attack if this doesn't stop

Man Eater: Wait random question? Are you guys off today

Pop That Cherry: They are, but Steve is with me so I guess not 

Foxxy Love: Bucky thank you for saving my son's life I will be forever grateful

Foxxy Love: Now take him

Raging Virgin: Wow thanks Sam

Foxxy Love: Five bucks

Brown Sugar: Do you even talk at home it just seems like you always text instead of talking

Raging Virgin: Wtf is talking I've never heard of it

Foxxy Love: Yea that shit sounds awful

Man Eater: I've heard of talking but no one even does it anymore smh

Ton Bone: You guys are awful

Nemo: Don't you mean Y'all

Keep it Wraaapped: I was gonna make the Wat in Tarnation joke but then I said," No Wanda das bad"

Tony Boney Cock: I am very glad you didn't

Tony Boney Cock: I really wish you wouldn't

Barley Legal: Ok, Scott, what even is your user

Nemo: IDK, SoOmeBOdy watched Nemo yesterday and now it's my user

Brown Sugar: Yea why do our users change to whatever is going on

Baby Daddy: I guess we're all having sex

Raging Virgin: Hey, I'm just trying to get through my mid-twenties

Man Eater: Aren't we all

Barley Legal: Except for me

Keep it Wraaaped: *BAH DUM DISH*

Brown Sugar: But could we get an amen for barley getting through our early twenties

Man Eater: Amen

Foxxy Love: Amen (Tony don't start)

Keep it Wraaapped: Amen

Cock Block: Amen (Guys I'm about to take a nap brb)

Barley Legal: Sweet dreams (Amen for Bruce)  
Raging Virgin: Amen

Baby Daddy: Amen

Pop that Cherry: God bless us, everyone

Nemo: Tiny Tim popped that Cherry

Keep it Wraaapped: No that's gross let us not do this

Foxxy Love: Nemo needs to find jesus

Tony Boney Cock: Let's not do this either

Cinna Bun/Lokitti: This is Loki, may I as what me and Thor's users have to do with anything?

Keep it Wraaapped: What's wrong with them they aren't complete ass

Lokitti (At the moment): Why must my brother always be a pastry and why must I be a feline

Barley Legal: Again why not

Lokitti: -_- WHY

Baby Daddy: WE HAVE NO ANSWER PLEASE GOD END THIS AWFUL CHAPTER

Barley Legal: Wade are you reading a bad book or something what are you talking about?

Nemo: His life is a bad book

Baby Daddy: Jokes on you guys it's not like you guys aren't in it

Tony Boney Cock: Watch Wade not even be the lead in a book about his life

Baby Daddy: Hey, I got one chapter

Foxxy Love: That's kinda sad man

Pop that Cherry: Wade who would write a book about your life

Raging Virgin: A very bored individual

Man Eater: Watch it be Clint

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to make things slowly more explicit so I can change the age rating. Plus I was going to write a new chapter without the Valentine's day undertones since I was writing this way before then, but now I'm like I love this dynamic good job me!


End file.
